


Love Is Over

by cherryblossomsfall



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Melodrama, Sad, it’s 3am someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomsfall/pseuds/cherryblossomsfall
Summary: Love...It slipped right from my hands...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Love Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write stories, but I am full of ideas.  
> This is a product of me being sad at 3am.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, this work wasn’t inspired by the song, but the title is from it; Love is Over by Lee Hi.

Love... It’s slipping right from my hands...

I wonder every morning, you know. Where the hell did I go wrong? It’s not like a lot has changed. I still love him and he also loved me once.

I wish i could’ve kept him. Even if his love for me has passed. Even if his heart has moved on and his mind had trailed away. 

I just want him.

My love for him was so giving. It was so pure and untouched. I could listen to him for hours, I could cry with him for days, I could die for him.

And yet... He still left.

I have thought and thought. Is it my fault? Am I the one in the wrong? Was it something I said, something I did?

How disgusting must I have been for the love of my life to leave me? Is this why he never looked me in the eyes?

I feel like stabbing myself repeatedly. My heart is bleeding for him and yet he can’t even turn his eyes to mine.

How sad.  
How pathetic.

If only he could look at me...

I still remember it like it was yesterday. The day that Mark came home and also the day that Mark left it forever.

“It’s over.” He said. “We can’t do this anymore.” He further confirmed.

I stared at him, my hands frozen as they went to instinctively take his coat. What did he mean? Was there something wrong?

“Do what?” I replied.

“What do you mean ‘what’, Haechan? This! I don’t even know what this is! All I do is hurt you and you just accept it! It’s fucked up, Haechan. I’m fucked up, Haechan.” He screamed.

His eyes looked so wild. Frantic, even. They were shaking just as much as my shoulders which were now in his hands.

“Stop... Mark. It’s alright-“ Just as I was about to try and calm him down, he took my face in his hands.

“No, it’s not.” I feel his hands tighten around my cheeks.

“Today, I fucked my secretary.” I didn’t understand his words.

“I liked it, Haechan.” What is he even saying?

“I didn’t have a single thought of you in my head as I did it.” What?

“She was great, Haechan. I am going to fuck her again.” I don’t...

“Even now I am scented with her perfume and you don’t even care. I came into this house with unfamiliar markings on my neck and you don’t care. I came with my tie undone. I am here with my suit jacket missing. Why the hell are you happy to see me? I don’t love you. I’m not even sure if I ever loved you or if you were just pretty.” His voice quivers as he shouts. 

“So why? Why again do you ignore it?” He screams to me, his face red.

“Mark...” My voice is but a whisper to his shouts, I hear it break.

“Mark...” I call again, unsure if this is reality or a product of my nightmares.

“Why, Haechan, please...” He breathes again.

My head is down and he is still holding onto my face. Never have his hands felt more foreign. I hear silence in this still moment of wait.

“Mark... I just... Love you.” I finally look up.

Mark’s eyes turn incredulous. He looks so broken. His hair still wild and tie undone. Slowly he takes his hands away.

I watch as the love of my life pulls away. I don’t know what to do. I love him so much, but I am aware of how unwanted I am.

And so as he leaves I do nothing because love...  
It slipped right from my hands...  
I don’t think it’s coming back...  
I don’t know if i want it to...


End file.
